Tazzy Chris
"Tazzy Chris" is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 31, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are in Tasmania, tagging Tasmanian devils so they can track them and potentially save them from extinction. After Zach Varmitech finds out, he heads to Tasmania to collect devils to use in his new security robots so he can scare away children. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. Chris plays a trick on Martin by hiding a sugar glider in a log cavity. After Martin finds out, they conclude that one can not judge an animal without getting to know it. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are in Tasmania, tagging Tasmanian devils so they can track them and potentially save them from extinction. Meanwhile, at Zach Varmitech's house, Zach is wondering if his newest machine, a security robot, is ready or not. Suddenly, a baseball from two kids ends up in his popcorn. Furious, Zach scares the kids away. While scaring the kids away, Zach has a flashback to when he and the Kratt brothers were kids. Then a newspaper hits his head – the front article indicating the Wild Kratts are tagging Tasmanian devils. Thinking that the devils might freak out "pesky kids", he flies to Tasmania in his jet. Back at the Kratt brothers, Martin finds a young Tasmanian devil and names it T-bone. Chris continues tagging. Later, while continuing to place tags on devil ears using a small, remote-controlled flying robot, a curious devil takes a big bite out of the activation button on Chris's Creature Power Suit, causing him to revert between a Tasmanian devil and a human without him even realizing what's happening to him at all. After failing to tag a devil, the Kratt brothers fight over the remote. Unbeknownst to them, one of Zach's Zachbots grabs the dropped magnetic tag. With this tag, Zach knows the locations of all of the tagged devils. He then orders his Zachbots to collect as many of them as they can. Koki, who is supposed to keep track of the tagged devils, refuses to because she thinks scavengers like devils are gross, and when she gets back to work, the tracking lights on the radar screen all flicker out. They Kratt brothers soon find out that Zach is behind this. After returning home, Zach sends his security robots, now dubbed T. Devil 2000s, to chase away the same two kids that annoyed him before, when the Kratt brothers drop down form their Tortuga. They convince the kids that Tasmanian devils are nothing to be afraid of. Agreeing with them, the kids throw decayed food in front of the T. devil 2000s. The devils inside break through the red barriers keeping them contained, and begin eating the food. Zach freaks out and retreats into his house. Also, Aviva deactivates Chris's Suit. At the end, the Wild Kratts bring the devils back to Tasmania. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers perform falconry with another scavenger: the turkey vulture of North America. They explain that the turkey vulture's huge wings and sharp eyesight help it find it's food from high in the sky. They also comment the vulture's huge see-through nose; stating that it is one of only 2 vultures to have a great sense of smell, and that it can smell carcasses from a mile away. The turkey vulture flies over to a large carcass, then the brothers explain that the vulture's beak can strip carcasses to the bone and that it has a bald head so there are no dirty feathers when the stick their heads into the meat. They also added that vultures also appear in Africa wherever there is a carcass, stealing kills from cheetahs, lions, and even competing against hyenas, who have jaws as strong as Tasmanian devils' that can break open the biggest of bones, leaving nothing to waste when scavengers eat. In addition, they explain that a special African vulture called a lammergeier can eat large bones by carrying them into the sky, dropping them onto rocks, and making them smaller enough to swallow. Afterwards, they tell the viewers that even though scavengers and what they eat aren't pretty, they are very important as nature's recyclers, before they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Kenny *Unnamed Girl *Unnamed Boy Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Tasmanian Devil': T-Bone *Bulldog: Rufus *Blue Blowfly Flashback *American Bullfrog (called Frog) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Sugar glider * Turkey vulture * White-backed vulture * Rüppell's vulture * Lappet-faced vulture * Cheetah * Lion * Spotted hyena (called Hyena) * Bearded vulture (called Lammergeier) Trivia *"Tazzy Chris" is the first episode that involved a Creature Power Suit malfunction. *Additionally, the Tasmanian Devil suit was the first and only creature suit activated without a disc. *The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are scavenging, creature misunderstandings, and removing wild animals from their habitats for security uses. Key Facts and Creature Moments *Tasmanian devils are scavengers. *Only young Tasmanian devils can climb trees. *Tasmanian devils have the strongest jaws of any mammal References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains